gkxfandomcom-20200215-history
2018 October 4
FESTA events - "Anniversary Ticket" Exchange is held! - 1st Anniversary Equipment Manufacturing Event and Special Login Booster are held! - Commander Return Login Booster and New Commander Login Booster are held! - Training Ticket Exchange is held! - World Map Drop(excluding medals) & Daily Achievement Experience Value Doubled! *See FESTA for more detail. Event - "1st Anniversary Celebration! Rachel's big runaway!" Raid Event is held, with 5★ (First Anniversary) Rachel as event pilot! *Duration: October 4th After Maintenance ~ October 31st Before Maintenance - Twitter Event: 1 Retweet = 1 Diamond Campaign *Participate by retweet the following link: https://twitter.com/MegaKiss_X/status/1047780302414729217 *The maximum reward is 3,000 dia - New Special Equipment for (First Anniversary) Rachel, as well as 1st Anniversary Special Equipment are added! Rachel Head Anniversary Badge - 1st Anniversary Special Equipment can be exchanged in FESTA until November 8th 11:00 JST or crafted at Laboratory until October 31st 11:00 JST with the following recipe: Gacha - Daily Anniversary Gacha and Anniversary Step 10 Step Up Gacha appear! *Daily Anniversary Gacha only cost 1 gold for 10 pulls, and will reappear on daily reset *All steps in Anniversary Step Up Gacha will have same cost of 3,600 dia *Step 1 to 9 will guarantee 4★, while Step 10 will guarantee 5★ *After Step 10, the gacha with return to Step 1 *Daily Anniversary Gacha Duration: Until October 12th 00: 00 (JST) *Anniversary Step Up Gacha Duration: October 4th After Maintenance ~ October 31st Before Maintenance - Dia Limited Step 10 Step Up Gacha Series will be held with the following schedule: *Summer Camp Gacha: 10/4 ~ 10/9 0:00 (JST) *Everlasting Summer Paradise Gacha: 10/9 0:00 ~ 10/14 0:00 (JST) *COSMOS & Zodiac Gacha: 10/14 0:00 ~ 10/19 0:00 (JST) *Q-Pink & Musical Gacha: 10/19 0:00 ~ 10/24 0:00 (JST) *Valkyrie 8 & Battle Suit Gacha: 10/24 0:00 ~ 10/29 0:00 (JST) *Yukata gacha: 10/29 0:00 ~ 11/2 0:00 (JST) Other - 3 packages 1st anniversary on sale! *One of the package contains "Anniversary Ticket" *Duration: Until October 31st 11:00 JST - 3v3 Matching Condition changed: *The Matching Range is greatly reduced to prevent significant displacement between ranking. - Equipment Crafting: When number of Instant Ticket is 0, an option to instantly finish at the cost of 100 dia is added. Future Plan October 2018: - Holding old and new Halloween events. Pilots of new Halloween costumes will also appear this year! - Guerrilla Battlefield Saturday & Sunday time zone & reward change *Guerrilla Battlefield will open twice on weekend like normal days, with double entry *Implementation: After October 11th Maintenance - New unit grade "Red" will be introduced! November - December 2018: - Engagement System Implementation *"Engagement System (temporary)" can establish a strong bond with a specific pilot. *Once married, new "Wedding Series" pilot can be obtained with a new story. - New WorldMap will be opened! - New collaboration event is under planning! Some Questions & Answers *'Q:' I want to play at speed faster than x2! *'A': x3 speed was planned before the game was released. However, due to large load on server and several error, for now this feature cannot be implemented. *'Q:' I want to save formation on Guerrilla Battlefield! *'A:' We are considering setting up the backup unit, but assuming that it takes some development work, we will respond as soon as implementation is possible. *'Q:' I want battle between Union! *'A:' Since the PvP format is scheduled only for the Arena, no new PvP of Union vs Union is currently planned. However, planning proposals such as Union vs NPC bosses are currently on view. DMM Maintenance note - DMM will undergo maintenance, during which game will not be available to play - Duration: October 9, 2018 2:00 - 8:40 JST